This invention relates to a container type toilet implement for containing liquid toilet article such as, for example, an eyebrow pencil or a liquid lipstick or rounge in a container to sufficiently supply the article to the tip of a brush provided at the end of the container by operating a pumping mechanism provided in the container.
A conventional toilet implement using liquid toilet lotion is constructed to clamp a cap integrally extending from a brush tip retaining shaft with a container for containing the liquid toilet lotion. This structure impregnates the lotion in the container with the brush tip formed at the end of the tip retaining shaft. Thus, when making up a face with the implement, a cap is removed from the container, the cap is used as a grasping member, and the lotion impregnated at the brush tip is coated on the face.
In the conventional toilet implement described above, when the liquid lotion is impregnated with the brush tip, it is necessary to insert the tip into the container at every makeup time thus causing application of the makeup to be complicated. Further, when the cap is removed from the container at using time the container is feasibly overturned to leak the lotion in the container. Then, since the brush tip is directly dipped in the liquid lotion, it is difficult to prevent the liquid lotion from dropping from the tip.